


На все ли воля Неба?

by WTF LANGYA_Inc 2021 (LANGYA_Ink)



Series: WTF Langya_Ink 2021 - Челлендж [7]
Category: San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010), 三国机密之潜龙在渊 | Secret of the Three Kingdoms (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Ancient China, Embedded Images, Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANGYA_Ink/pseuds/WTF%20LANGYA_Inc%202021
Summary: Саммари: немного о концепции Небесного мандата и образе Цао Цао в истории и культуреЖанр: фандомная аналитика
Series: WTF Langya_Ink 2021 - Челлендж [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148837
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	На все ли воля Неба?

Одной из главных проблем в политике была и остается проблема легитимации власти. Так как любая власть подразумевает определенное насилие, принуждение властвующим подвластных, необходимо не только объяснить этим самым подвластным, почему они должны подчиняться, но, желательно, добиться, чтобы делали они это долго, стабильно и с удовольствием.  
Легитимность напрямую связана с результативностью, которая, в свою очередь, зависит от уровня благосостояния народа, степени общественного порядка и безопасности и авторитета страны на международной арене. Т.е. если люди живут в мире, достатке, спокойствии, и соседи вокруг страну уважают, т.е. не лезут со всякими экспансиями, то и у правящей элиты все хорошо – ее власть стабильна.  
Опять же, по сути, политический процесс – это не только цепь политических действий и событий, но и процесс смены правящих элит, что неизбежно, но, к сожалению, не всегда происходит мирным путем.  
Далее. При формировании крупных государственных образований всегда происходит процесс распада родоплеменного строя, т.е. территория увеличивается, родовые связи становятся с поколениями все более и более прозрачными. И если изначально можно выводить вертикаль власти через подчинение младших старшим, то с объединением племен в союзы, супер-союзы и уже в государственные образования нужно как-то объяснить родовым общинам, почему вместо потомков своего тотема они должны подчиниться власти каких-то чужих товарищей.  
Вот c этим посылом попробуем посмотреть, как же работала идея Небесного мандата как механизма получения, сохранения и передачи власти.  
Небесный мандат – 天命 (tiānmìng) – как источник легитимации власти правящей династии появляется примерно с IX века до н.э., с эпохи Чжоу. Чжоуский правитель У-ван выступил в поход против своего сюзерена, царя государства Шан-Инь – Чжоу Синя. Чтобы объяснить нарушение принципа верности и преданности, была создана теория, согласно которой Небо как высшая, небезличная сила Вселенной лишило Чжоу Синя – жестокого и коварного тирана и развратника – права на царствование и передало его добродетельному чжоускому У-вану. Изначально этот факт рассматривался как уникальный, по позже конфуцианская традиция придала ему характер правила.  
Почему Небо?  
Архаический пантеон Китая не такой персонифицированный, как, допустим, знакомый нам греческий. Т.е. в дочжоуский период можно выделить культ Земли и культ первопредка иньцев – Шан-ди, потом к этому добавляется культ Неба и Небесного императора Тянь-ди. Образ и функционал Шан-ди формируются по надписям на гадательных костях, тем не менее, единого мнения, понятное дело, не существует. Но можно предположить фигуру короля-жреца или короля-шамана, который не только обеспечивал связь с предками, но и выполнял определенные ритуальные действия, чтобы с одной стороны умилостивить тех, кто под землей, а с другой – понять волю Неба, что, в итоге, и обеспечивало, по мнению шан-иньцев, хороший урожай. 

Из-за необходимости трактовки предсказания на гадательных костях в Китае рано развивается письменность, но писать, читать, да и правильно расшифровывать трещинки и палочки на лопаточных костях жертвенных животных могли далеко не все – так постепенно складывается жреческое сословие, которое изначально состояло преимущественно из родичей иньских ванов. Но именно оно впоследствии превратится в китайскую бюрократическую элиту – опору правящей династии.  
Иньское государство к XIII-XII вв. до н.э. находилось в состоянии острого экономического и политического кризиса. Природные условия Великой Китайской равнины сильно ухудшились из-за дошедшего до Дальнего Востока «малого ледникового периода». Стало суше и значительно холоднее, что сильно повлияло и на состояние дикой природы, и на сельское хозяйство. Кроме того, усилились угрозы извне – последние десятилетия существования государства Шан-Инь прошли в непрерывных войнах с восточными «варварами», в которых иньцы терпели одно поражение за другим.  
Природно-климатические катаклизмы дополнялись астрономическими аномалиями, которые упоминаются во многих древних текстах, прежде всего в «Ши цзи» Сыма Цяня. Парад планет в 1059 г. до н.э. или собрание пяти звезд (у син) в созвездии Палата (室 – Shì – тринадцатое созвездие в ряду 28 созвездий китайской астрономии) был однозначно воспринят чжоусцами как указание на передачу им Небесного мандата. И все их последующие политические действия совпадают с новыми астрономическими аномалиями.  
В дальнейшей истории небесные знаки часто совпадали с крупными политическими изменениям и, вскоре, они стали ассоциироваться с различными явлениями политической жизни, от их трактовки зависела устойчивость и легитимность правящей династии.  
Хотя император Цинь Шихуан объявил, что Небесный мандат был отдан династии Цинь навечно по воле Небес, в дальнейшей политической традиции его идеи продолжают развиваться и изменяться.

В начале I в. н.э. во время упадка режима Ранней Хань и переворота Ван Мана и дальнейшей реставрации Хань (примерно с 6 по 25 гг. н.э.) концепция Небесного мандата сначала используется для упрочения правящего режима, затем же развивается тезис об утрате Хань права на державную власть.  
Историк Лю Сян (77-6 гг. до н.э.) писал, что по заветам древних Небесный мандат никогда не дается навечно одной династии, а Ван Ману, совершившему государственный переворот, не единожды подавались прошения с требованиями сменить династию и взойти на трон, а когда его реформы оказались несостоятельными, ученые наоборот заговорили о том, что он нарушил волю Неба.  
Таким образом формируется стратегия смены династии из-за очевидного лишения ее благословения Неба, т.е. Небесного мандата, на основании определенных признаков и трактовки знамений, которая, понятное дело, менялась в зависимости от интересов правящей элиты или оппозиции.  
Основные тезисы Небесного мандата:  
1\. Право управлять дается императору Небом. Правящий дом имеет особую монопольную связь с Небом, обладая «небесным доверием», путем накопления добродетели дэ.  
2\. В любой момент может быть только один император, так как Небо одно.  
3\. Право подтверждается добродетельностью императора. Падение династии связывают с нравственным разложением правителя.  
4\. Ни одна династия не имеет постоянного права на Небесный мандат. Утрата добродетели – основная причина утери власти правящей династии.  
Признаки утраты правителем добродетели дэ и права на Небесный мандат:  
1\. Крестьянские восстания;  
2\. Вторжение иностранных войск;  
3\. Засуха;  
4\. Голод;  
Наводнения и землетрясения.  
Утрата Небесного мандата оправдывала мятежи против несправедливого, некомпетентного или тираничного правителя. В случае успеха восстания и очередной грамотной трактовки знамений Мандат переходил к повстанческому лидеру.  
Одним из спорных прецедентов передачи Небесного мандата от одной правящей династии к другой является переход власти от династии Хань к роду Цао, а затем к роду Сыма.

Споры о том, был ли Цао Цао тираном и захватчиком, который виновен в падении династии Хань, или он получил титул и шансы занять престол законным путем, не утихают уже много веков. В зависимости от исторического периода и общей политической концепции власти эти точки зрения сменяли и продолжают сменять друг друга.  
Самый главный вопрос состоит в том, имел ли род Цао право присвоить себе Небесный мандат? Ведь это первый случай смены династии не родственником правящего дома или представителем придворной знати, а человеком, изначально от двора далеким, с весьма сомнительной репутацией.

Итак, Цао Цао родился в 155 году, умер в 220 году. Его отец был из рода Сяхоу Сун, богатого, но провинциального и не особо знатного. Позже он был усыновлен придворным евнухом Цао Тэном и получил фамилию Цао. В двадцатилетнем возрасте Цао Цао сдал придворный экзамен и получил должность начальника уезда к северу от Лояна. Когда началось восстание Желтых повязок, под его командование передали отряд конницы, с этого и начинается его военная и политическая карьера.  
После захвата власти Дуном Чжо Цао Цао был одним из организаторов мятежа против него, организовав молодых военных и аристократов, но мятеж был неудачным, самому Цао Цао пришлось бежать из Лояна.

Взяв под покровительство 15-ти летнего императора Сянь-ди, он за десять с небольшим лет смог одержать верх над остальными военно-политическими группировками Севера и установить контроль над всеми регионами среднего и нижнего течения Хуанхэ. За 213-216 гг. Цао Цао добился максимального упрочения своего политического авторитета. В 213 г. он получил аристократический титул гуна и удельное владение Вэй со столицей в городе Е (Ечэн). В 215 г. он стал «внешним родственником» правящего дома, добившись возведения в ранг императрицы своей дочери Цао Цзе. Затем он получил титул канцлера (чэнсян), легализовавший его властные полномочия, и, главное, титул вана, полагавшийся до этого только принцам крови, что юридически превращало его в кровного родственника императора.

Как следует из опыта последующих государственных переворотов, получение титула вана узаконивало претензии потенциального претендента на трон, предшествуя тем самым передаче Небесного мандата новой династии.  
Есть разные точки зрения на то, планировал ли Цао Цао захват власти изначально или все-таки думал сохранить лояльность правящей династии, но получившаяся цепочка «жалование высших государственных постов – получение титула принца крови – смена династии» становится потенциальным сценарием законного получения Небесного мандата, который уже не даровался Небом конкретному роду, а вполне себе захватывался или передавался. И если Ван Ман, совершивший государственный переворот до Цао Цао, был кровным родственником императорской семьи, то карьера Цао Цао – приемного сына евнуха и военачальника – задавала поведенческую модель, доступную в принципе для любого военно-политического лидера. Для этого было необходимо достижение определенного могущества и нахождение на троне послушного государя-марионетки. 

По факту, государственный переворот осуществил уже сын Цао Цао – Цао Пи – почти через год после смерти отца. Собственно переворот заключался в подписании императором Сянь-ди манифеста об отречении от трона в пользу Цао Пи.  
Модель «добровольного отречения от трона», использованная Цао Пи, восходит к легенде о передаче совершенномудрым государем Яо верховной власти своему молодому подданному и зятю Шуню. По легенде, почти год до этого Шунь был фактически соправителем Яо, выполняя по его поручению ритуальные и мироуспокоительные акции. И Яо, убедившись в полном соответствии Шуня монаршему статусу («воле Неба»), передал ему власть в обход собственного сына.  
Кроме того, при передаче власти Цао Пи была задействована и концепция Небесного мандата как явленной воли Неба, которая доказывалась и знамениями, и различными природными явлениями. А сам Цао Пи даже объявил себя очень дальним родственником священномудрого владыки Шуня и взял девиз правления Хуан-чу («Начало желтой эры»), что соотносилось со стихией земли, под покровительством которой правил Шунь.  
В своем молитвенном обращении к предкам Сянь-ди подробно изложил все эти аргументы. Тем самым концепция «добровольного отречения от престола» была разработана именно при Цао Пи.  
Именно этим же сценарием вскоре воспользовался и клан Сыма. Его основателем считается Сыма И, который с 208 года был советником сначала Цао Цао, а затем и Цао Пи, входил в его ближайшее окружение и стал одним из крупнейших полководцев и государственных деятелей царства Вэй.

После смерти Цао Пи семья Сыма использовала модель «регентского правления», поочередно возводя на трон маленьких принцев из рода Цао. Сыма Чжао следовал тому же сценарию, что и Цао Цао, получив пост канцлера, титул принца крови и удельное владение Цзинь-го. В 265 году Цао Хуань обнародовал указ, дарующий Сыма Чжао право носить императорский головной убор, пользоваться императорским штандартом и другими регалиями. Внезапная смерть Сыма Чжао заставила его преемника, Сыма Яня, ускорить процесс «добровольной передачи власти», вместо манифеста об отречении было организовано коллективное воззвание придворных к Цзинь-вану о принятии престола, которое сопровождалось рядом чудесных знамений. Таким образом произошла очередная смена династии.

Теперь немного об образе Цао Цао в истории и культуре.

Цао Цао является главным антагонистом романа Ло Гуаньчжуна «Троецарствие», где он показан как человек несомненно талантливый, но при этом жестокий, коварный, беспринципный. Тот самый «злодей» и «тиран», чья маска отрицательного персонажа до сих пор используется в спектаклях Пекинской оперы.

Чтобы понять, как один из интереснейших и талантливейших людей своего времени превратился в демонического злодея, надо немного поговорить о том, как создавался сам роман.

Роман «Троецарствие» был написан в XIV веке про-конфуцианским писателем Ло Гуаньчжуном на основе исторических хроник «Записки о Трех царствах», которые были составлены в III веке и несколько подредактированы в V-м. Сами хроники просто излагают основные события того времени, особо не делая акцентов на психологических портретах участников. Но вот в романе автор превращает сухо зафиксированные хронистом действия в поступки, наделенные мотивами и целями разного уровня.  
Чэнь Шоу, составитель «Записок», был придворным историком династии Цзинь, поэтому в его хрониках Цао Цао отрицательным персонажем не являлся. Мы помним, что династию Цзинь основал внук Сыма И Сыма Янь, а семья Сыма возвысилась благодаря службе семье Цао. Поэтому при дворе Сыма плохо писать о Цао Цао было неразумно. Но и восхвалять его тоже особо не стремились.  
Но ситуация сильно изменилась позднее. В конце XIV века, сменив монгольскую династию Юань, к власти в Китае приходит династия Мин. И это важно для понимания того, как создавался роман.  
В период Юань все главенствующие посты в государстве были переданы монгольской военной знати. До реформ Тогто (который был первым министром при последнем императоре Юань Тогон-Темуре), прослойка конфуцианской китайской знати была в крайне незавидном положении. Были отменены государственные экзамены, основное влияние при дворе имели монголы, а сами благородны ученые мужи зарабатывали тем, что они умели лучше всего: писали книги, полные высокой морали и конфуцианских принципов. 

Тогто попытался как-то прийти к соглашению с конфуцианской интеллектуальной элитой, вернув экзамены и составив хроники трех последних китайских династий, видимо, надеясь подчеркнуть законную преемственность чингизидов Юань в Поднебесной.  
Но Тогто подвели наводнения и народные восстания, он был казнен, последний император Юань свергнут, и к власти пришла династия Мин. И начинается активное возрождение конфуцианских традиций.  
Теперь важно понять, чем Цао Цао настолько не угодил конфуцианцам, что был превращен в главного злодея.  
Итак, одним из важнейших догматов конфуцианства является понятие «сыновьей почтительности», которое перекладывается на всю конфуцианскую политическую доктрину. Сын Неба – отец народа. Подданные – его дети. Поэтому правильная, старая знать поддерживала Сянь Ди, а Цао Цао, с их точки зрения, использовал его в своих целях, всячески притеснял и не уважал: ходил при нем в обуви и с мечом, говорил «я» вместо «подданный», писал указы от имени императора.  
В целом, в политике Поднебесной периода Трех Царств боролись несколько политических элит:  
1\. Евнухи;  
2\. Военные, за которыми стояла провинциальная земельная аристократия;  
3\. Чиновники-конфуцианцы;  
4\. Даосы (изначально Желтые повязки, а потом и другие лидеры).  
И если евнухи были уничтожены в момент захвата власти Дуном Чжо, то для подавления восстания Желтых повязок на первый план выходит как раз военная элита. Интересным фактом является то, что так как восстание было стихийным, постоянным и огромным по охвату, местные власти получили от императорского двора полномочия формировать и мобилизовать собственные армии для его подавления. Таким образом, пока конфуцианская знать сидела в столице и защищала традиционные имперские ценности, местная земельная аристократия наращивала военную мощь, выдвигая своих талантливых командиров.  
И Цао Цао, формально стараясь поддерживать императорский двор (именно исторические хроники, не роман, пишут о том, что он до последнего подчеркивал, что «служит» династии Хань, а не монополизирует власть), привлекал к себе наиболее ярких и неординарных людей того времени под лозунгом «способности выше поведения». Такое отношение позволяло «авантюристам», как их называл Л. Н. Гумилев, «кондотьерам и наемникам», делать быстрые, яркие карьеры, минуя консервативный конфуцианский церемониал.

Лю Бэя, главного противника Цао Цао, тоже трудно назвать воплощением конфуцианских добродетелей. Он был наемником, и наемником хорошим и дорогим. Но ему не хватало толики политической харизмы и мудрости. И тут на его сторону встают даосы. А вместе с ними и простой народ.

Дело в том, что лидеры даосских сект того времени почти все были связаны с Желтыми повязками. И если простых солдат из их отрядов Цао Цао спокойно принимал в свои ряды, то идейных вдохновителей очевидно ждала смерть. Тогда к Лю Бэю в советники приходит еще один талантливейший человек той эпохи – Чжугэ Лян.

Исторически пик карьеры Чжугэ Ляна начался уже после смерти Лю Бэя, он в основном боролся с Цао Пи и Сыма И, но в романе он один из главных персонажей, и автор приписывает ему часть побед Лю Бэя и других полководцев. Например, в битве у Красных скал Чжугэ Ляна не было (как бы нам ни нравился Такеши Канеширо в фильме). Даосизм к тому времени был очень тесно переплетен с народными верованиями, а Чжугэ Лян стал продвигать лозунг «согласия с народом» и делать ставку на укрепление государства. Поэтому, в отличии от воина Цао Цао, его любили крестьяне и как-то охотнее переходили на его сторону. Но ни потомкам Цао Цао, ни Чжугэ Ляну окончательно объединить страну не удалось. Кроме того, Лю Бэй поддерживал и конфуцианскую знать.  
Что же получилось в романе. Он и так был написан не в лучшем для Цао Цао ключе. А дальше, уже в XVII веке, он снова был отредактирован, из него были удалены почти все моменты, которые показывали Цао Цао положительным персонажем. А вот его коварство, жестокость и прочие отрицательные качества наоборот выдвигались на первый план. Лю Бэй и его побратимы получили образ великих героев, а Чжугэ Лян – великого мудреца.

Постепенно в народной культуре Цао Цао становится именем нарицательным. С ним связано множество чэнъюй (идиом), сохранились и его стихи (он все-таки один из величайших поэтов своего времени), но до середины XX века образ его не меняется.  
А дальше к власти приходит Мао Цзэдун. И, понятное дело, начинается и пересмотр истории.  
Одним из тех, кто начинает по-другому трактовать образ Цао Цао, становится историк Го Можо, поднимая именно исторические хроники. А в годы критики Линь Бяо и Конфуция и укрепления маоизма Цао Цао потихоньку начал превращаться в противоречивого, но героя, практически объединителя Китая, пусть жестокого, но справедливого.

Где можно посмотреть на Цао Цао и историю передачи Небесного мандата, с разными трактовками образов:  
В фильме «Битва у Красной скалы» (2008) и дораме «Троецарствие» 2010 года Цао Цао – главный антагонист, это, конечно же, гимн Лю Бэю и Чжугэ Ляну.

В фильме 2012 года «Убийцы» все уже не так однозначно. Так же как и в «Потерянном мастере клинка» (2011).

В «Альянсе военных советников» (2017) и «Тайнах Троецарствия» (2018) все еще сложнее. Т.е. Цао Цао перестает быть отрицательным, но и не становится положительным персонажем. Он воплощает образ самой эпохи – жестокой, неоднозначной и очень яркой.

Еще в 2019 году планировался релиз фильма “Dynasty Warriors” по серии одноименных компьютерных игр. 

Также, в серии игр «Total war» от студии Creative Assembly в 2019 году вышла игра «Total War: Three Kingdoms», где можно выбрать классический для игровой серии или романтизированный (приближенный к сюжету романа «Троецарствие») режим игры. И проходить игру за блок Цао Цао, участвуя в интригах и исторических сражениях.


End file.
